


The Sex Shop

by 1ostin_the_fangirl1, Brianna_Daughter_of_Hades



Category: Will Grayson Will Grayson - John Green & David Levithan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ostin_the_fangirl1/pseuds/1ostin_the_fangirl1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianna_Daughter_of_Hades/pseuds/Brianna_Daughter_of_Hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Will Greyson (from Chicago) decided to go into Freddy's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ THE BOOK FIRST!

                                                                                                                       CHAPTER 1                                                                                                                                        It all started when I decided to walk into the sex shop. Yes, I was at a sex shop, because I was planning on grabbing some lube for Tiny and I to do the do. That's when I saw him. The cashier had beautiful cobalt eyes and had brunette hair like a little mouse. He was taller than me by about three inches by the looks of it. The man was also wearing a baby blue shirt that made his eyes stand out perfectly. He was reading, what looked to be, a car magazine. His hands were rough like he’d been working in a farm, which was probably true, or at least close to that, by how muscular he looked. I tried to avoid eye contact but it was hard not to steal glances.  
I didn’t realize I was staring until he looked up and caught me in the act. Man, his eyes were beautiful.

When our eyes met, it felt like a volt of electricity was shot through me, as I shivered. He gave me a little smirk that looked strangely seductive, and asked me if I need anything. I thought to myself , “ Yeah, I need your assistance,” but all that came out was a series of choked up words, like, “ummm.” He looked at me for a minute before getting back to his magazine. Thinking I had screwed everything up, I go to look around the lesbian isle, which was weird because I wasn’t even a girl. “What am I doing,” I thought.

That’s when he got up from his stool and walked over to me. He placed his hand on my right shoulder and whispered into my ear, “If you are looking for that kind of topic, we might have it in the back room.”  
  


He took my hand and led me there. Once we were both inside the back room, he locked the door with a key and put it in a bottle of lube. He said, “ If you want to get out of here, then we will have to use all of it.” I stood there shocked, for a second, but then he pushed me up against one of the walls in the small room, and kissed me fiercely. I have to admit that I liked it, and the tent in my pants showed it, but I have never met this dashing man in my life. After a few seconds of wondering if I should, I started kissing back with the same amount of pressure. He was an amazing kisser. When he licked my bottom lip, I gasped and me put his tongue inside my mouth, feeling everywhere.  
  


Somehow in the process, both of our shirts came off and we were both very hard.With our sweaty bodies against each others, and our mouths locked in a never ending cycle of teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance, he grabbed the lube and massaged it with his fingers. While, he was trying to warm it up with his hands, I managed to get both of our belts unbuckled and we were totally naked from the neck down. I had only kissed one man before, but it just felt right. He felt right. It was a wonderful sensation that I wanted never to end.

He stuck one of his fingers inside of me to try and loosen me up for his monster of a cock. After a while, he stuck another one and started to scissor me. It felt so good.  
  


Then he touched a particular spot that made me a moaning mess.This had to be the best thing in my entire life.

When he finally thought that I was loose enough, he coated his masculinity in lube and shoved his head into my anus. It stung, considering I had never had sex before, but the pleasure overrode the pain. Once I was more comfortable than I was before, he started moving slowly, but skillfully. Before long, he was pounding into me so hard, I thought the couch we were on was about to snap in half. He was hitting my prostate with every thrust and I was screaming out of pleasure. "I'm... I'm gonna...," I couldn't finish the sentence as I moaned as I cummed onto our stomachs. After a few thrusts, he came, too.

We looked into each other's eyes lovingly. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I heard his breathing steady. He was asleep.  I got out from under him carefully trying now to wake him and started to get up to clean myself. When I wiped off most of the cum and put my clothes back on, I got the key out of the now empty bottle of lube and unlocked the door. Once the door opened, I got into my car, then drove off to meet Tiny at his house.

 


	2. I Know When You Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will comes to Tiny's place and is tired. Tiny wants to know why, but he could tell his boyfriend was lying. But he can't figure out why.

CHAPTER 2

When I got I got to Tiny's place I unlocked the old oak door to his little house, and let myself in. He was on the leather couch in his boxers and a wife beater, watching the six O’clock news. I tossed him the keys and gave him a slight smirk. I walk over to where he's laying, flop down beside of him, and I gently kiss him on his cheek. He is so handsome and I felt really bad for cheating on him, but at the time it just felt right. He sat up straight and I did the same. I bit my lip to hopefully give a sign. I regret it immediately. I was just too exhausted to get down to business.

 

After a long moment of lovingly looking at each other, he stands up and we both start down the short, thin hallway. We make it to the bed and I lay down in it, He starts undressing. I stop him before he can take off his boxers. He asked me why, I tell him that I went to Frenchy's (the porn shop) and I couldn't find any lube. So I went and asked the cashier where it was, the cashier told me that they were out. “Then where were you all this time?” asked Tiny, “And what is that smell?” I noticed that I did smell like the guy’s cologne that worked at Frenchy’s. I panicked for a second, but then I thought of a great lie. “Oh, I was just trying to find some cologne, because I was running out of my bottle.” I knew Tiny could read me like a book, so he knew I lied, but thankfully he dropped the subject.

 

I told Tiny I was going to get us something to eat and go to to store. “I will be back in a few hours,” I called out to Tiny who was still in the bedroom. I took my car and left.

 

 

Tiny’s POV

 

I knew Will was lying, but I decided to drop the subject. I also had a sneaking suspicion that he did something wrong, but I didn’t know what. I'm usually an upbeat guy, but one thing I don't like is somebody lying to my face. Especially my boyfriend. I know that he doesn’t really like musty cologne and I don’t either, so I wouldn’t know why he would want any that smelled musty. After I was sure he was gone, I started to get ready to go find out what he was really up to. I got into my casual clothing and hopped into my car. My first stop: Frenchy’s. 

 

I pull up to the sex shop and take the keys out of the ignition. I was sure this is where he was as of this moment. I swing open the door and I notice that no one was in the front of the shop as of the moment, cashier and all, which I thought was strange. I looked through the isles of short stories and video tapes. Still I found no one. I went to the west side of the store where the windows were opaque and the toys were on sale, thinking I might find some clue to where everyone went.

 

Then, I heard some whimpering noises coming from the back room. Thinking somebody was getting hurt in there, I got behind the cashier’s desk and turned around to pull the door open. “What the fuck?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> we will post more chapters as soon as they're done. :)


End file.
